Calico Elveera
Elveera Calico(VEF090) was born on August 21, 2000 in the Elveera. Her mother was Tenuviel and her father was Silks. Her litter-mates were one sister Taffeta(VEF093) and two brothers Cambric(VEM091) and Damask(VEM092). They survived to adulthood. She started to babysit and take sentry. Her mother started to evict females. Her mother died on April 19, 2001 and her aunt Eleusine became the dominant female. Calico's father soon died and her brother Dante took over as the new dominant male. Eleusine started to evicted females when ever she got pregnant. She evicted Calico, Pinkie and Violet in late 2001. The females followed the group hoping to rejoin but instead they ran into three Lazuli males. The females stayed with the males and soon started their own group. Cerulean They stayed together and formed the Cerulean Mob. Calico was the oldest of the female so she took the position of dominant female. The males were Bashful, Doc and Dopey who were all litter-mates brothers, so they fought for dominance. Finally Doc won the positon of dominant male and became Calico's mate. All three females mated with the males and were pregnant. Calico was the first to give birth but her litter was killed by Pinkie before they even emgered. Violet gave birth next to two pups oon January 6, 2002 and Pinkie gave birth to four pups on January 13, 2002. Violet's pups were VCRP001 and VCRP002 and Pinkie's pups were VCRF003, Cassidy, VCRF005 and VCRP006. Sadly the next month VCRP002 was killed by the Wildkats during a burrow raid. Cassidy was dug out of the birth burrow by one of the adult Wildkat but lucky for him his family came back and were able to save him. VCRP006 was predated on March 17, 2002. Then on April 15, 2002 his aunt Calico gave birth to Ryan, VCRP008, Moth and Stem. They were her first litter ever. Sadly VCRP001 was killed by a wild group on April 21, 2002. In an group encounter with the Wildkats Calico's daughter VCRP008 was killed. Then VCRF005 was killed by a hawk on June 25, 2002 and VCRF003 was predated on July 11, 2002. Calico gave birth to VCRP011, Leena, Laura and Pan on August 16, 2002 but VCRP011 was killed later on. Calico evicted her sisters Pinkie and aunt Violet and gave birth to Hands, Kitty and Butterfly on November 22, 2002. All three pups survived. Her sisters disappeared and left the group. On May 25, 2003 Calico gave birth to VCRM019, Elizabeth, Kanti and Alain. VCRM019 was assumed predated on October 23, 2003. Then on December 27, 2003 Calico gave birth to three pups. Calico is still the dominant female of the Cerulean today. Family Mother: Tenuviel Father: Silks Sister: Taffeta Brothers: Cambric and Damask Mate: Doc First litter born on April 15, 2002 fatthered by Doc Ryan (VCRM007) VCRP008 Moth (VCRM009) Stem (VCRP010) Second litter born on August 16, 2002 fathered by Doc VCRP011 Leena (VCRP012) Laura (VCRF013) Pan (VCRM014) Third litter born on November 22, 2002 father by Doc Hands (VCRM015) Kitty (VCRF016) Butterfly (VCRM017) Fourth litter born on May 25, 2003 fathered by Doc Elizabeth (VCRF018) VCRM019 Kanti (VCRM020) Alain (VCRM021) Fifth litter born on December 27, 2003 fathered by Doc VCRP022 VCRP023 VCRP024 Links Elveera Mob Cerulean Mob Doc Lazuli Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Cerulean meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats